Harry Gets Fed up and Massacres People
by St.Pain39
Summary: WARNIG:Much violence. If you don't like violence GO BACK NOW! read inside for furthe warning. Anyway, this story is about Harry thinking about his parents and realizes no-one else cares, so he massacres them.


THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING

WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS EXTREME AMOUNTS OF VIOLENCE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE VIOLENCE TURN BACK NOW. IF YOU GET SCARRED FOR LIFE I WON'T CARE BECAUSE I GAVE YOU THIS WARNING. DO NOT REPORT ME FOR THIS FIC, NO MATTER HOW VIOLENT IT IS, BECAUSE I AM GIVING YOU THE OPTION TO TURN BACK. OK, IF YOUR STILL HERE, PREPARE FOR MEGA VIOLENCE BECAUSE I HATE HOW POPULAR HARRY POTTER HAS BECOME.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~

"HARRY IS FED UP WITH YOUR CRAP, AND HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU"

Harry stayed up late, thinking of his parents. He did this often. He wondered how he was able to stay alive and his parents weren't. He decided he was fed up. He knew that there was a stronger force than magic. It was his automatic AK-47 assault rifle. His friends didn't care about him, he realized, no one did. Ron woke up in the commotion.

"Hey Harry, why up so late?" he asked.

Harry wasted no time. He spread Ron full of lead. Ron was lying in a pool of his own blood and bullets. Harry smelled the blood. He was going to get vengeance on all who ever wronged him.

He snuck out the back door of Hogwarts school and made his way to a military base. He stole all the ammo and several other weapons. Harry made his way back to Hogwarts. Hermione was standing at the door.

"Harry," she started, "If you were caught you would have been in so much trouble."

"Shut-up bitch" was Harry's reply. He pulled out his new sawed off shotgun and blasted her head clear off her shoulders. Hermione's brain bits lay scattered in pieces on the floor. 

Harry continued his trek up the stairs. He found himself in the room he wanted to be in. It was Snape's room. Harry pulled out a dagger and put it through Snape's leg. That woke him up.

"Harry what the hell are you doing here?! OWWW!!" asked Snape.

"Shut-up asshole, I'm going to talk to you before I blow your slytherin loving ass to hell." Harry replied.

"Well you have my attention." he said in agony

"Well, you knew my father, how well did you know him?"

"N-Not too well" he said shaking.

"Then you are a worthless piece of shit." And with that, Harry pulled out a chainsaw and slowly hacked off Snape's head. He wanted Snape to suffer for all he had done to Harry. There was blood everywhere as Snape's head rolled on to the floor.

"What's all the noise in here?" said a random voice from behind. It was Dumbledoor, the principal. He noticed the blood everywhere. "WHAT THE HELL?!" 

Harry had wished it wouldn't come to this, but he had to. Harry pulled out his AK-47. Dumbledoor had never done anything to Harry but now he had to die for being a witness. Dumbledoor never had a chance. He was lying in a pool of blood with a shocked expression on his face that would last an eternity. 

Harry walked out of Hogwarts and went home. His aunt, uncle and cousin were going to be massacred tonight for their horrible mistreatment of Harry. He walked into the house. His aunt heard the noise and came down. "Who's there?" she called.

"Me bitch." answered Harry. 

"I thought you were at school?!" she answered shocked.

"I came home." He pistol whipped his aunt and she fell to the floor. He shot her in the back a couple times. He didn't want her to die straight out, he wanted her to suffer for making him live in the closet. She lied there, moaning in pain.

"You will die from lack of blood." said Harry. He walked away. He was going to find his uncle and slaughter him quickly, for he didn't hate him as much. He crept around the darkened hallway of his house. He opened the door to his uncle's room. He wasn't there. Where the hell was he? Oh well. It was time to go slaughter his cousin. He again crept through the dank hallway of his home. He came to his cousin's room. He walked in. The television was on porn. His cousin hadn't noticed him. With his pistol, Harry shot the television screen. A piece of jagged glass flew through the air and jabbed straight into his cousin's head. Blood immediately splurted out and he died.

Now to find his uncle. Where the hell could he be? He decided to check out his neighbor's house. He walked in and quietly snuck up the stairs. He heard moans of pleasure. He opened the door secretly and peeked in. He saw his uncle having an affair with Hermiones mother. Harry picked a grenade and threw it in. The explosion was immediate. "That'll teach you to cheat you lying cheating bastard." He looked back in. Pieces of human flesh were everywhere and there was a thick smell of smoke. Harry didn't care if he woke the neighbors. His night would soon be over. His massacre was about to end. 

He walked back outside. He randomly shot a rocket from a rocket launcher at his house. He didn't want anymore of the damned place standing. The house exploded and the remaining part collapsed. By now he knew the police were most likely on there way. Harry shot another rocket at Hermione's house. That retched place will burn in hell and everyone in it will die were the only thoughts in Harry's mind. Not to be caught by the cops, Harry turned his AK-47 to his face. "Roses are red, violets are blue, they'll need dental records to identify you." He then pulled the trigger.

THE END


End file.
